


Your Heart Never Forgets

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, your heart never forgets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaw Queen!What If?<br/>This is my take on one of the many possibilities had Regina entered the tavern that night and met Robin Hood, her soulmate. Her decision has a rippling effect that will involve unlikely allies, new curses and trials of love. How will our favourite couple navigate their new life both together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this had been posted once before, quite some time ago and I recently decided to continue it but first have edited the chapters that have already been posted before. Bear with it guys if you've already read them, there's nothing much that has changed plot-wise but you may just want to go back over it to refresh your memories. I hope you enjoy and come find me over on Tumblr: Daggzandarrows :)

“Okay,” she breathed, face schooled to show no emotion, a talent worked upon since she was just a young girl in need of respite from her mother’s punishments, a mask to keep hidden the very fear she felt whenever Cora was nearby but her eyes, her eyes shone with something more than simple fear and apprehension for inside lay a hope she’d believed to have been crushed with that of her true love’s heart ( _“your first love Regina,” Tinkerbelle had been trying to instil upon her, “a love you will remember forever but not the only that you will experience in your lifetime.”)_. She can feel it now though, flaring within her, flaming bright even as her mind screamed at her for being so very foolish. She’d always been too naïve for her own good, she just prayed that tonight wouldn’t prove that all the more.

She inhaled deeply, her exhale somewhat shuddered as she turned to look back through the window and it couldn’t be helped, her nervousness, with the prospect of what she was about to do, everything she was about to risk (her life for possible happiness and freedom), her eyes falling upon his figure once more, his silhouette somewhat misted by the frosted glass of the tavern as he remained with his back to them and looks didn’t matter, never had in Regina’s eyes but how she wished he would turn, would give her a glimpse of what she was getting herself into here.

“Okay,” another shuddered exhale, “I can do this.” She spoke lowly, more to herself than to the fairy beside her though she knew the blonde was hanging on her every word and as to what excited her so about all of this, Regina was completely unsure but the very fact that she was there, she was encouraging Regina on with no agenda of her own, no gain for herself, it had the reluctant Queen somewhat touched.

Her gut was churning with nerves, her heart fluttering within her chest in a way she hadn’t felt since her early years, since days of saddles and stables and wonderfully blue eyes that told of adventure and of pure love, of first love. She yearned for that feeling again, the thought of her poor Daniel still aching inside of her but she’d had to learn to let him go or at least begin to. She was nowhere near over his death and in honesty, she wasn’t sure she ever would be but she had known him,  _knew_ him so very well and could almost hear him telling her to be happy no matter what the cost. It was with that thought, the desire to feel alive again, that she turned back to Tinkerbelle, a somewhat hopeful smile brightening her features as she breathed “I  _can_ be happy.”

“I know you can,” she gave back, the complete certainty in her eyes as comforting to Regina as it was disconcerting…how could she be so sure when Regina’s insides were practically turning inside out in her fear? “Go,” was her last spoken word before she turned and began moving swiftly away, remaining in her human form for a while longer.

The brunette turned as her new friend disappeared, her hands falling to hold her weight up against the window frame, bracing herself for what was to come, steeling herself for the possibility that maybe Tinkerbelle was wrong, maybe she was fated to her miserable existence trapped within the castle walls, she hoped with all of her broken heart that she was wrong.

Her breaths were deep as her gaze remained unfocused whilst she fought against her nerves, her apprehension, needing a moment to fall into the depths of her mind and allow herself to take this leap. Dainty hands stroked down the back of her ivory dress, lines of beading gently denting the skin of her palms, ivory decorations that surely would tell of her status, of her identity and though she was far from being well versed in magic, still so very apprehensive at the very thought of practicing the art, she knew enough to sweep a hand across delicate fabric, feeling as fibres grew coarser beneath her fingertips, the pearls disappearing under her touch until she was dressed in the plainest of frocks, the colour of the wine she was rarely allowed to consume under the King’s watch.

She ran a hand through her hair, removing the ties keeping half of it away from her face and shaking out the loose curls, allowing them to fall freely and enjoying the feel of it just simply down. Her hand settled on the handle of the door, when she deemed herself ready to enter, sliding a little with trembling hands, thanking the Gods that she was, as of yet, still unknown to most of the Kingdom. The King only deigning to show her off when beauty mattered to the company he kept, his subjects not worthy of the knowledge of his personal life nor the image of his young bride, he was a prideful man though so very jealous and the thought of any old letch lusting after what he deemed as his was far worse than any knowing her identity.

The warm air within the tavern washed over her as she pulled open the door finally, a small smile gracing her features at having the courage to do such a thing, the hard part was over now…wasn’t it?

The place smelled of hearty meals and she remembered her father bringing her to such a place when she was a young girl, her mother away somewhere that she couldn’t recall now, and they’d eaten, had drank (cow’s milk for her) and laughed with those familiar to the place. It had been the same then, the air tinged with the ale from the metal cups that all seemed to be in possession of and laced with a heady hit of wood smoke from a fire still burning strong. It was comforting, it was contented and it felt like safety to her.

His form was still lit with the ethereal green glow of the pixie dust when her eyes fell upon him, the magic visible only to her it seemed as he continued conversing with those sitting at his table. Laughter could be heard from all corners, groups of men, some women also which surprised her having grown up with the belief that a lady’s place is in her home, preparing it for her husband’s return, all enjoying what little they had in life. Some glanced her way briefly, the feeling of the cold night air hitting their backs, a winter’s draft blowing at their skin alerting them to a new presence. The feeling of eyes on her had her instantly stepping inside, thankful that the door did not emit an echoing thud as it closed, much like many in the castle did, her prison and so very glad when they seemed to take no more interest in her than a quick glance before they were turning back to their companions.

“Are we here alone tonight my lovely?”

She startled at the sound of a voice very close by, an impressive figure of a woman regarding her with a kind smile when she turned to look at her, gentle eyes like those of the kitchen cook she often visited when allowed time alone, who taught her the lessons she thought valuable and her mother had thought too below her station to need to teach her (though Regina believed that Cora knew nothing of food preparation to begin with). The woman would scold her for her tiny frame, accuse her of feeding her meals to the castle dogs for she certainly could not remain so slight should she be eating the food,  _have you not seen our little princess?_ Cook had asked rhetorically one night, her eyebrows raised almost into her hairline as she’d continued, placing her hands over Regina’s to adjust the size at which the young Queen was chopping the carrots,  _that girl may well turn into a cake one day should she continue indulging so freely._ And Regina had laughed lightly, somewhat nervously as she’d attempted, not for the first time, to push back at the dark thoughts that accompanied the young Princess’ image in her mind.

It wasn’t until she saw the woman’s brow furrow that she realised she had yet to give her an answer having fallen into the confines of her thoughts. “I am alone,” she replied, a nervous smile on her face, uncomfortable with being studied so openly, though there was no scrutiny in the woman’s eyes, simply a curious sort of kindness and that was unnerving in of itself for one such as Regina.

“Well then,” she replied, making a hook with one arm and using her free hand to thread Regina’s through it, leading her over to what appeared to be the bar, palm warm against the back of Regina’s hand as she kept it in place, leading them around the tables meaning that the brunette was still unable to catch a glimpse of her ‘soul mate’s’ face.

It was with a gentle push, a warm hand on her shoulder and kind emerald eyes that still studied her, that she allowed herself to be placed onto a stool in front of the tavern bar, her fingers hooking onto the edge of the wooden board ever so delicately as she glanced nervously around, taking in the sight of the tavern dwellers, the sounds, the smells, wondering just how she was supposed to blend into this kind of a crowd easily with no knowledge of their lifestyle before settling her eyes back upon the bar wench, dirty blonde hair wild and coiled tightly into curls, leaning behind the thick wooden top, propping her head up with her elbow against the wood.

“So what brings a pretty little thing like yourself to a place such as this?”

Her full lips parted gently and dark eyes widened ever so slightly with a deep pang of fear as she considered her answer. “I…” she coughed daintily into a fist as she tried to gather her thoughts, they hadn’t thought of a story, of a tale that would keep others from discovering the truth of her, “I-” and then a warm hand curled over her own still planted upon the bar top, wonderfully green eyes so very understanding though Regina suspected the woman did not truly know the cause of her hesitation.

“It’s okay my lovely,” she spoke gently, words as warm as her eyes as her digits curled a little tighter around Regina’s hand, “many like yourself have walked through my door over the years and I seek no answers, I need no explanations, I just require one thing…”

Dark eyes narrowed only slightly as she looked to the hand covering her own, feeling a gentle comforting squeeze once more before looking back up, the kind woman’s words somewhat surprising to her after being brought up in a place in which her business was never just her own. “And, may I ask, what would that be?”

And the woman laughed ever so gently, a sound Regina had only ever known to be mocking when given by those in her company though this time, she could hear only amusement. The woman’s perfume was verging on the edge of overpowering a she leant forward a little more, a wry smile pulling at the brunette’s lips with the feeling of freedom beginning to creep through her. “All I require,” she spoke as gently as though to a child for the vulnerability still dancing through the young woman’s eyes spoke volumes to one as experienced in the lost as she, “is your name,” and at the look of somewhat relieved surprise within dark eyes she laughed again, “I can’t go on calling you girl all night now can I?”

And to her surprise, a laugh bubbled up and out of Regina’s own lips in response, the sound and feeling so foreign to her in these dark days. “No,” she chuckled ever so gently, looking down to the fingers fidgeting on the bar top, “I suppose not.” and as she prepared to lie, to give a false name, to create a completely false identity, something about the woman standing before her, talking to her with such care, uninterested in the baggage she carried only the person that she was, the young Queen found she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “Regina,” she answered quietly, a hand coming up to brush back an errant lock of ebony hair before she joined gazes with the woman again, a small smile playing upon her lips “my name is Regina.”

“Regina…” the lady repeated with a smile as she seemed to taste it and the name that had been spoken with something close to disdain and obligation for so many years sounded simply lovely rolling from her tongue, “a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman.”

Her cheeks heated with the compliment, her eyes falling to the hands that she had moved to lay in her lap as she shook off the comment with a gentle shaking of her head and a breath of laughter. “and what may I call you?” she asked when she felt her skin cooling once more, amber eyes meeting bright green with her own little smile.

“My name my dear,” she began with a little flourish of her hand, the dramatics drawing a giggle from the young brunette as her eyebrows raised in interest, “is-”

“Alma!”

Both women turned at the unamused call from one of the tables, sounding more like a whine in Regina’s mind, two men seemingly in disagreement about something and needing the barmaid’s opinion to settle the matter. She sighed as Regina turned back to find her with narrowed eyes as she glared over at the men close to fighting, the sight of her pursed lips having the young woman laughing softly in amusement.

“Not the prettiest of names, unlike your own,” she chuckled, “but, that’s me.”

“I think it’s lovely,” Regina gave back in complete sincerity.

“Hmm…” the woman hummed with suspicion as she moved to step from behind the bar, bending down briefly before straightening out and placing a metal cup in front of Regina, pouring in a steady stream of amber liquid that the young Queen had only seen during the most glorious of the King’s feasts, even then served only to the men. It was on those night’s that Regina learned to be completely quiet, to allow Leopold to take what he needed and leave her dirty and bruised in the sheets…it was always easier that way.

Regina was brought away from the dark memories with a touch of Alma’s hand on her shoulder, a gentle squeeze as the woman smiled and moved to tend to her rowdy patrons, leaving the brunette to stare into her mug. She lifted it cautiously, sniffing at it daintily and cringing a little at the potent smell, like nothing she’d ever experienced before. With a quick glance around, however, she found the other women to be drinking from their cups heartily, a little smack of their lips upon swallowing and always followed with a warm bout of laughter as they conversed as freely as the men. It was with that observation that she lifted her own cup to her lips, parting them hesitantly and allowing the golden, sparkling liquid to flow in just a little.

She grimaced upon swallowing, a bitterness she had never experienced as it trickled down her throat that she felt all the way to her stomach, swirling a little before fizzing into nothing.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Her dark hair swung to land over her right shoulder, bouncing with the weight of her thick curls as her head snapped to the left, startled once more by the closeness of another voice, another person she hadn’t heard approaching. Her surprise clearly showed on her face as the person before her held up his hands in apology, the mark on his wrist causing her heart to skip a little and the slowly fading green glow surrounding him had her swallowing heavily as she could do nothing but stare at him.

.

“Apologies m'lady,” his accent was different yet immediately appealing to her for reasons she knew not, his voice thick and warm like honey. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” and when she remained silent, only staring with parted lips and wide eyes, he began to back away, bright eyes regretful, a sad frown pulling at his mouth. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

“No,” she choked out instantly, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the word that had fallen out without her permission, “that is to say,” she tried to regain composure as he moved forward again, a light clearing of her throat as she dropped her eyes to the ground before hesitantly looking back up to find he’d stopped moving away from her, “please, don’t leave on my account.”

His eyes crinkled with the smile that came in response, his cheeks denting and his head bowing a little in acceptance before he was pulling out the stool beside her own. He held a flagon in his own hand, not much of his drink left though he didn’t seem to mind, his thumbs tapping against the metal as he looked at her once more. “I’ve not seen you in these parts before m'lady,” he commented as way of making conversation though he noticed the way she tensed, clearly uncomfortable at his observation and she was sure he was wondering why.

“I don’t venture from my home too often,” she replied softly, sad eyes dropping to her own mug held between her small hands and it wasn’t a lie but nor was it the whole truth…for now though, it would have to do.

“Well,” he dipped his head to signal his desire to see her eyes once more, glad when her face lifted and she complied, a gentle smile on his face again, “I’m glad to see that you made an exception tonight.”

* * *

They had moved to a quieter location a little over an hour ago, a group of somewhat rowdy men having made their way into the tavern, Alma more than ready to deal should they become too comfortable in her establishment and Regina had laughed at the way she’d pushed up the three-quarter sleeves of her dress all the more, had pushed out her chest so very territorially at their arrival.

"I don’t believe that for one second,” he gave with a hearty laugh that she easily matched, her nerves all but gone with the ale she’d consumed and his company as she sat opposite him, a table and four mugs between them, two long since empty and the other two very near to being so again.

“It’s true,” she giggled somewhat girlishly, a hand lifting to cover her mouth, to muffle the sound though he wished she wouldn’t. “It was during my early lessons and I’d stubbornly decided that I could tame the wildest of horses within our stables,” she shook her head at the memory as he leaned further forward on his elbows, eyes bright with an interest she hadn’t seen in so very long and only in glimpses from the child she’d long since been steadfastly avoiding, “I managed, somehow, do  _not_ ask me how, to mount him and Gods,” she scoffed, her eyes turning to the ceiling in her own disbelief, her own embarrassment, “I was  _so_ smug, grinning like I’d just climbed the highest of beanstalks with nothing but my bare hands.”

“So what happened next?” he asked inquisitively, chuckling along with her, still taking note of how shocked she appeared at his interest in her, a little saddened at how sheltered her life seemed to have been thus far.

Her face flushed red again then, hands coming to cool her flaming cheeks as her gaze dropped to study the cracks in the wooden table and her head shook. “The horse was understandably startled for I was the first to have ever made it up onto his back,” and Robin nodded his agreement, “the feel of me scared him, as I should have known it would, so he bucked and I fell.” she explained, her face scrunching adorably at the anecdote expecting him to laugh at her expense though, as was truly to be expected, he didn’t. “It was just unfortunate that it happened to be the water pail that broke my fall and not the comfortable looking pile of hay just beside it.”

And he did laugh then, though it was with her and not  _at_ her like many had when her mother had retold the story to those she considered her friends, a tale used to humiliate rather amuse. His eyes fell from her own as their laughter began to quieten, his gaze tracing over her lips and lingering on the scar that they had been discussing. “Well,” he comments, blue eyes capturing amber once more, “I think it is very becoming.” And he revelled in the colour he managed to draw out of her once again.

* * *

“Must you leave?” he asked with an almost whine lacing his words, her laughter so familiar to him now. They had talked well into the night, many of the drunkards having been heaved out by Alma and some of his own men before they too left leaving only Robin, Regina and Alma who was currently wiping down the last of the tables, a knowing smirk on her face as she glanced over at the two from time to time.

Robin had long since moved to sit beside Regina, their knees knocking should they move even a little, and they had been lost in their own little cocoon of conversation…that was until Regina had noticed the lightening of the sky as dawn approached, a hot spike of panic rolling through her at the notion of returning back to the palace, to her prison - the thought even more painful after knowing such delicious freedom.

“I have stayed too long already,” she explained gently, surprised when she instinctually moved to place a hand to his thigh, her thumb rubbing little lines before she pulled it away, realising just what she was doing, “I’m sorry, that was-”

“Don’t be,” he smirked playfully, his eyebrows raising as he teased, “I quite enjoyed it.”

And so her shoulders relaxed a little, terrified that she had crossed a line and ruined the ease of their words, flushing hotly with the flirtatious nature of his words. “As I have enjoyed tonight,” she gave back, her chest warming at the brilliant smile that crossed his features, “thank you Robin.” They had exchanged names some time ago, she enjoying the way his rolled from her tongue and he the way hers remained strong, constant within his mind as he was sure the rest of her would for quite some time.

Their eyes lingered a long moment more, their coy smiles fading as they studied one another’s face, the air growing thick between them before a wet rag was thrown down onto their table, dampening the anticipatory mood as it did the wood. Both looked up to find a grinning Alma hovering above them, her hands instantly falling to the archer’s shoulders as she smiled at both he and Regina. “As much as I love you both,” she began, for she had grown quite a bit attached to the lovely brunette that had wandered into her tavern and her heart still ached at the absolute surprise that painted its way across Regina’s face with her declaration, “I can hear my bed calling for me and so must bring this night to a close.”

“I’m sorry Alma,” Robin was quick to apologise, his own hands coming to rest over those the barmaid still had on his shoulders, his head tilting back and chuckling when she pressed an accepting kiss onto his forehead much like a mother would her son and they did look such a thing, Regina thought with a gentle smile as she watched them.

“It’s okay,” she replied with a soft squeeze before leaning down to rest her chin on top of his head and speaking to him yet looking only at the young brunette she found she wanted to protect with everything in her, “as long as you bring this lovely young creature back to see me in the  _very_ near future.”

"Alma I-”

“Ah,” the older woman cut Regina off with a raise of her pointer finger, “don’t break my heart dear girl,” she winked to show no harm was meant which had the brunette smiling back at her with a slight purse to her lips and a suspicious shimmering of tears in those dark eyes, “but in all seriousness,” she continued with completely sincerity as she smiled down at the young woman, “don’t be a stranger Regina, we are a family here and we do  _anything_ we can for our own.”

And it was with those words, Regina’s eyes misting at the acceptance that she found in such a place, that Robin reached for her hand and led her from the tavern, out into the early morning air.

* * *

“I am somewhat discontented to let you go,” Robin commented quietly as they neared the place in which she had deemed it far enough away from the castle for him not to suspect anything, and close enough to walk when he left her alone, deciding to call Tinkerbelle to her aid when she reached the borders. The fairy brought her out here, the fairy could return her also.

Their fingers were tangled loosely together, hanging in the space between them when he turned to face her with a pitiful pout on his face, neither having pulled away from the contact upon leaving the tavern, neither wanting to. She had never felt so at ease with another, so connected and so tethered. Her love with Daniel had been her first and was as innocent and lovely as a first love should be and she could see that now, could pull herself away from the beauty that it had been and see the reality that it was. She had truly believed herself fated to remain alone for the rest of her days now that her true love was gone but walking, shoulder to shoulder with their hands interlinked, stealing shy glances at one another every now and again until they’d made it to her, the thought returned to her mind.  _I can be happy._

“I am quite discontented to leave…” she replied shyly, closing her eyes briefly when she felt a gentle squeeze to her digits, feeling the way their arms went lax as he leaned just a little closer to her, the very thought of him so close almost stopping her heart completely.

“Will I ever see you again?” he asked after a long moment and the sheer emotion she heard in his voice, the hope she felt blooming in her heart, the strangeness of feeling wanted left her somewhat light headed with her breath hitching as she opened her eyes once more, finding gentle blue depths waiting for her,  _wanting_ her.

She looked away for a moment, the scent of him so close bringing tears to her eyes, all woods and pine, safety and comfort. “I certainly hope so,” she replied finally, watching with baited breath as he pulled their interlinked fingers up to his face, blue orbs never leaving hers as he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing every knuckle ever so gently.

“Until then, Regina.” he whispered to her, flashing her those wonderful dimples once more before he was gone, leaving only a tingling sensation running up from her arm throughout her body and an ache growing within her heart as she let her eyes linger on the space in which he had disappeared for a long moment, wondering what kind of a home he was returning to, before turning her eyes back to the horizon, to the foreboding shadow of the White Palace, bile rising in her throat at the thought of returning to her prison.

With one last longing look in the opposite direction, she steeled herself and began the short walk to the palace walls. Leaving only a whispered “until then, my dear Robin” in her wake.


	2. Two

“You didn’t come,” she spoke quietly, her face turned down as the fairy approached in full form, the fluttering of her wings beating rhythmically against the evening air alerting Regina of her presence only moments before her feet touched the ground, bringing in with her the smells of the forest, of wood smoke and pine trees, the brunette’s chest aching as she thought of the man who smelled so divinely of such things.

Tinkerbelle walked forward slowly, tentatively, the reaction from the brunette being one she hadn’t expected nor wanted, she should have been jumping for joy, planning her new life with her soul mate, humming happily whilst she thought of her coming freedom but she was so far from any of that. Her form was pitiful almost, shoulders hunched as she practically curled in on herself like that of a small child awaiting punishment, making themselves smaller in an attempt to hide. “Blue wouldn’t allow me to leave last night,” she spoke softly, some brightness retained, hoping to inject some into the Queen as she slowly lowered herself to perch upon the edge of the bed, a palm coming to rest upon the thick fur draped across it with one leg folded beneath her body, the other touching the floor by the toe of her boot. “What happened?” her head had dropped slightly as she attempted to catch Regina’s eye, dark curls obstructing her view. The room was cold, the air biting, the only light spilling into the room coming from the glow of the moon, a sense of eeriness a result of such darkness, much like the only other night Tinkerbelle had come here to find the Queen tumbling from her balcony.

“You didn’t come.” She whispered it this time, a tiny thud easily heard by the fairy’s acutely tuned ears as the first tear fell, dampening the material of her dress…the only tear left it seemed. “You…you left me.”

Her gasp echoed around the room as Regina’s head finally lifted ever so slowly revealing the source of her sadness, dark eyes rimmed red, small black streaks the only remnants of the make-up she had worn that previous night (and that realisation only brought forth the question of how long she’d been sat like this). Soft cheeks were blotted red from the heat of the tears she had cried but it was her cheek that had Tinkerbelle’s full attention, an angry red and purple bruise staining the bone just shy of Regina’s eye. The young Queen remained where she was, unmoving, eyes empty as she watched the blonde’s eyes mist. “Wh-what did he do?” she choked on the words, guilt swirling like acid in the pit of her stomach, she hadn’t been able to leave when Regina had called for Blue had heard it too, had warned her of the dangers that the Mills family brought with it, the darkness that shrouded their kind. “He is supposed to be your soul mate, your happiness.” How had she gotten it so wrong? “If I had known, I surely would not have-”

The brunette’s laughter of reply was bereft of any kind of emotion other than scorn, her head shook softly as she looked back down to the hands clasped in her lap, the fingernails still caked with the dried blood from his face, the skin she had broken in desperate attempts to push him from her, his ring catching her face with the back handed slap that had sent her spinning towards the ground with only the cold stone to break her fall. “Robin didn’t do this to me.”

Tinkerbelle’s brow furrowed as her head tilted in question, loose strands of gold from her bun catching in the light of the moon, eyes following Regina’s gaze though the darkness of the room allowed no answers for her sight. “Then who?”

“Why,” Regina laughed again, the sound still terribly hollow as she looked up once more, a practised and well-used smile on her face as she feigned brightness, “my loving husband of course,” the wideness of her eyes was somewhat frightening, a glimpse of an underlying madness that had been desperate for release for so long and was surely burning into a rage once more with yet another love lost to her, “the kind and dutiful King Leopold.”

The fairy felt a cold shiver run throughout her body as her mouth fell open in fear and mortification, “does he know?” she asked, her own heart beating faster in her chest at the thought of her hand in putting the young Queen in danger for she would surely be executed for betraying the King, treason and Tinkerbelle had encouraged it, she had pushed, had instigated the whole thing “were we followed?”

“No.” her expression was softer then, her lower lip trembling as the memories played through once again, the feel of his alcohol laden breath on her face replacing the ghost sensation of Robin’s fingertips when he had brushed her hair behind her ear. “No, he doesn’t know.” Her brow furrowed as she shifted in place, as though doing so would shake the feeling of his weight crushing her to the ground she’d fallen to and, she hadn’t been able but think, as he’d taken her so callously like a wild animal would its prey,  _there is nowhere lower for me to sink._

“Then why-”

“ _What business does the Queen have outside of the castle walls so late in the evening without her husband?”_  she repeated the question the King had asked her upon her arrival back to her ‘home’ late last night. Tink’s eyes watered in earnest now as she looked down ashamedly, she was supposed to have been there, ready to bring Regina back safely, quietly, “he suspects but he does not know,” full lips pursed as her gaze dropped once more, “he marked me by way of ownership,” she spoke with a tinge of bitterness to her voice, no energy for anything more as she felt the fairy’s eyes tracing over her, the bruises on her thin wrists visible now that her eyes had adjusted to the dim light in the room, the jagged red wound on her temple burning still from where she had connected with the ground, “I gave him some marks of my own but…” she trailed off, a desperate longing for the freedom she had tasted the previous night, knowing that such a thing would probably never happen for her ever again…not until death claimed her as its own. “You didn’t come.”

“Regina I-” but she was stopped as the Queen held up a hand, face still turned down, eyes closing with the exhaustion of carrying on, of still going, still living. She had thought the punishment for what she was suspected of to be death, by the hands of one of Leopold’s most heartless guards or by the King himself after which he’d inform the Kingdom that she’d contracted some form of illness and her name would fade out on the lips of gossipmongers.

She knew the extent of his anger, his pride driven rage that had left her with marks far more times than she would like to recall when one of the nobility had stared after her for moments too long at one of the balls she had been forced to attend, the fault being hers for wearing something deemed provocative…and should she challenge him, should she remind him that the dresses she wore were specifically chosen for her by either him or Snow…well, the marks always lasted much longer after those nights. But, of course, his wretched daughter had chosen last night, with her still sprawled and burning on the bed, their marital bed, to ask for her father’s presence, the girl needing comforting after she had awoken from one of her nightmares. He’d left then, a resounding  _'I shall deal with you later.’_  before she had been taken and thrown back into her cage, a searing hot bath drawn at her request to scrub away the filth of her regal title for something not even thought of as a punishment by the  _good_ King.

“You can do me one more thing,” she spoke slowly, feeling the fairy’s pitiful eyes on her still, she looked up then, all hardness gone from her eyes as she thought of the gentle man she had met the previous night, his laughter the soundtrack of her evening, his blue eyes keeping her from stepping off of the balcony in the last few hours, not before she was able to see him once more, the rail still broken from the night before when she had fallen, screaming in fright yet free as a bird as she tumbled.

“A-anything,” Tinkerbelle responded immediately, her voice thick with sorrow as she awaited Regina’s request, guilt and shame coating her throat like a heavy tar and streaks of her own tears visible on her tears, shining in the moonlight.

The brunette swallowed hard then, her lips pursing over and over as she did, attempting to keep down the ragged sob threatening to rip its way from her throat. Her tears were falling freely then, warming her night chilled cheeks as her throat bobbed with her emotions. “Take me to him,” she whispered so gently, dark eyes glistening with the moon. “Let me see him once more before I am unable,” her voice trembled, her heart breaking with every word, “let me see him before the last of my freedom is taken…”

And the blonde was nodding instantly, her warm hand coming to cover Regina’s, to squeeze at the digits in both apology and promise before she was standing again, moving them both over to the window, to the night and to the last taste of bitter freedom for the Queen.

* * *

“Ah,” echoed a hearty call throughout the pub, his growl of a voice easily heard over the sounds of those drinking and having Robin groaning instantly as the door thudded shut behind him, multiple pairs of eyes glancing over at him briefly, his friends gazes remaining as he made his way over to them. “The wanderer has returned I see.”

He was too slow in dropping his head to hide the smile that instantly lit his features as he continued walking forward, looking up to nod in acknowledgement as those he knew shouted their 'hello’s, clasping his hand briefly before spinning back around in their seats and returning to their own company. The memories of last night still ran through his mind, the tavern he so often frequented so very changed already from just one night spent with her. Dark eyes, ebony curls, the most beautiful smile that flashed through his mind whenever he closed his eyes, he had never felt so taken so quickly with another person, never found himself so very lost in his own memories than in reality. He was slow in his approach to the table, knowing already the ribbing and taunting his absence from the merriment last night would gain him.

“I am surprised to see you at all,” his friend continued with a chuckle as Robin finally made it to the table with a wry smile on his face, rubbing at the back of his neck self-consciously “finally come up for air?”

His eyebrows raised at that as he dropped himself onto the bench opposite Little John, his forearms resting against the wooden table as he shook his head. “It wasn’t like that,” he laughed softly, his tongue sneaking out to wet his bottom lip momentarily before he looked back up from the scuffed table-top to find his friend staring at him in complete disbelief.

“Do you think we have forgotten who it is we are talking about?” John chuckled as he looked at his leader pointedly, the others giving a friendly round of chuckles as they drank, “you, Robin Hood,” he continued with a chubby finger pointed in his friend’s direction, his eyebrows raised pointedly, “are a known cad and no good charmer.”

That had a scoff of laughter leaving Robin’s mouth as he shook his head at his good friend, “and you, Little John, are a basta-”

“You finish that sentence young man and I will have your tongue,” the ale sloshed over the side of the flagon that had been placed in front of him, the same flagon he’d lifted ready to take a hearty swig from and onto his hand as he looked up to find Alma leaning over him, lips pursed and eyes hard as she stepped back to cross her arms over her generous bosom, the ends of her wild curls tickling at the skin, daring him to finish his sentence. Her familiar perfume, the same smell that always managed to have him relaxing instantly, calming in the safety of her somewhat maternal presence, wafted over to him as he smiled in apology at her.

“I do apologise my lovely Alma,” he was instantly reaching out to pull her reluctant hand to his lips, smiling with her as her eyes rolled through her laughter at his tried and tested techniques in wooing, “it shall never happen again.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, eyes narrowing in suspicion before she was moving around the table, grabbing at empty flagons and standing behind a chuckling John as Robin took a healthy swig of his ale, subsequently bathing his friend in the golden liquid when Alma gave him a hard thwack around his thick head that had his laughter quelling instantly and Robin’s bursting from him.

“What was that for?!” he asked incredulously, his voice rising considerably as his large hand came up to rub the sting away, ducking further away from the barmaid as she remained behind him, gaze hard.

“You will speak nothing but good of that girl,” she warned, her tone serious though he could still see the kindness in her eyes, she meant only to ensure he did not speak ill of Robin’s new lady friend, “I will not have it in my tavern, she is the sweetest of all girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I can only hope to see her again.”

Robin smiled at the womanly fondly at that, somewhat pleased that it hadn’t all been some kind of wonderful dream and that the young woman he had met last night, with her thick locks that looked soft to the touch and that smelt like vanilla and something else completely her, with her dark eyes that shone with her laughter but remained tinged with something he wished he was able to relieve her from, some kind of fear, something holding her back, had touched more than just him. “I certainly hope so,” he added, both Alma and John turning to look at him once more as he looked over to the spot in which they had spoken uninterrupted for hours the previous night, the spot in which he had felt himself coming to life again after so long of simply living.

Alma’s hand was soft as it moved through his hair, so like his mother did when he was a child, when she walked past him to return to the bar, a couple of new patrons having entered the tavern. He smiled affectionately at her before turning back to his friend, the man watching him curiously, teasing gone now for fear of another hit from their favourite bar maid.

“She really made an impression huh?” John asked rhetorically, Robin’s returned smile all the answer he needed as the archer’s bright eyes glazed over again, no doubt thinking of this mysterious lady friend of his. “And tell me,” he continued after a long moment, taking his time in savouring his ale before speaking, breaking the spell Robin had fallen under, “does this wonderful woman have a sister or a friend for me?”

Robin’s bark of laughter was instant as he reached for the rag Alma had forgotten to take with her after Little John had used it to mop away Robin’s fountain of ale that had rained down upon him, throwing it in John’s face as he shook his head, shoulders bouncing with his amusement. “You utter dog.”

* * *

“Do you want me to…” Tinkerbelle began, fidgeting nervously as they grew closer to the tavern, the smell of home cooked food and merriment filling the air, Regina having been completely silent until this point, her eyes always forward, a soft sigh of relief only escaping her when they had turned the corner bringing the pub into view without incident. “Would you like me to wait outside for you?”

And it was as they slowed to a halt, as dark eyes peered in to the light of the tavern, her gaze first finding the large form of the kind older woman who had cared enough to talk to her last night and had asked her to return before they fell upon Robin’s back, the scene somewhat reminiscent of the previous night though this time she held no apprehension over entering and there was no green glow needed for Robin had remained in her mind since she’d left him so very early that morning. “No,” she breathed finally, her hand coming down to grasp tightly at Tinkerbelle’s, needing just a little support before entering, “no, come with me for I may never be able to pull myself away once I enter…”

“Perhaps you won’t have to,” the fairy replied softly, her breath evident in the cold night air, dark curls falling over Regina’s shoulder as the Queen’s gaze snapped around to her, her expression clear even in only the light from the tavern window.

“Of course I do,” she replied with a brow furrowed in sorrow, lips pursing as she tried to keep from sobbing, “my life is tied to that of the King, my fate sealed no matter the outcome of your fairy dust.” A single tear trailed down her cheek as she attempted to keep filling her lungs, to not succumb to the desire to fall to her knees and mourn for the ruined second chance, the loss of freedom and another love that she was about to face once she entered the pub. “He will not be brought into this, he will not be punished for being my soul mate…a thing he had no choice over…I won’t allow it.” Her eyes closed for the briefest of moments before she took a deep inhale, her face a complete mask upon opening them once again, “come on,” she spoke gravely as she glimpsed through the window once more, steeling herself against what was to come, “we don’t have much time.”

And it was with one last look around them, eyes tracking over every corner, every alleyway in sight to ensure they were not being followed, that Tinkerbelle allowed Regina to pull her into the warmth of the tavern and to the beginning of something none could predict, not even the glittering imp watching from far above as his student, his protégée disappeared into the building, sealing her own fate in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some years later…**

The summer warmed breeze danced through her hair as she stepped out onto the grass with feet completely bare. Her thin cotton dress fell just past her ankles, tickling at the tops of her feet as she walked. The day smelt of such beauty, the wooded pine, always comforting, had her inhaling deeply through her nose with her eyes closed lightly, knowing the way forward like the pathways of her own childhood estate, late night excursions with her father to watch the field fairies dance whilst her mother had slept had her smiling all the more, her arms strong around the wicker basket Alma had woven for her, to make the journey all the easier after the first time that she’d accompanied her.

“I’ll make a wife of you yet girl," she had promised when Regina had confessed to know nothing of those sorts of things, her eyes coloured with shame when Alma had pulled her face back up with a finger under her chin, wiping away embarrassed tears with gentle fingers before leading the young brunette to the stream she hadn’t known to have existed behind the small cottage she’d been brought to.

She had been so naïve to the world, so unaware of what it actually meant to do anything more than simply exist…what it meant to live.

She smiled softly at the familiar sound of the waterfall growing louder as she walked, the trickling water cascading beautifully down rocks she had climbed too many times to count now, had cut her skin on more than she’d care to mention and, though it still brought a blush to her cheeks, had her grinning like a damned fool and flooding with desired warmth, had been kissed by her love and so very much more over time.

_"So you still live then milady?”_

_Her dark curls swung to bounce down and over her shoulder as she turned to look at him, the sound of his voice breaking through her quiet thoughts. Her brow was furrowed as his words were finally heard within her addled brain, her mind not completely in the present still. “I beg your pardon?”_

_Robin chuckled at the sharp edge that came with her retort, the fire burning within eyes that had dimmed ever so slightly in the previous days, a light he wished would come back. “You’ve been out here for hours Regina,” he began, his voice softening as her face dropped a little, her dark eyes moving to the grass swaying in the light evening breeze, her toes burrowing further into the ground. “I had feared the worst.”_

_The gentle concern of his voice had her face creasing in slight shame, the knowledge of how her actions were affecting him, the feeling of disappointment that she believed practically emanated from him should she stand too close…it was almost too much to bear. “I’m sorry…” she breathed in short reply, turning back slowly to glance down into the gently moving lake water, a rippled reflection of her face staring back at her, a fragmented person lost within waters she feared she could drown in._

_“I know that this…” he began so quietly, so sorrowfully it seemed to her, “wasn’t how you pictured living your life, in the middle of nowhere in the company of a no good outlaw,” he laughed a little self-deprecatingly, too much so for her liking, “and for that dear Regina, I sincerely apologize…but I could not allow you to return to him, to that bastard." he spat much to her surprise, she had never heard such a word come from his mouth before, he had always acted the complete gentleman in front of her, always minding his words and the direction of his glances. It surprised her so much that she found herself giggling in reply, unable to stop even as his brow furrowed and his eyes showed hurt. Here he was burning with anger, with the sheer desire to strangle the King until breath ceased to fill his lungs and here she was laughing at him._

_"I’m sorry,” she repeated again, though this time it was with a delicate hand pressed to her lips and her dark eyes closing in something other than shame for the first time in all the days since they had snuck under the cover of night to the place she knew nothing of, not even the location nor how far away from the village they had ventured. “It’s just” she continued with shoulders bouncing gently as he watched her curiously, wanting to demand a reason for her laughing, her mockery, “you’ve been on such a guard with me since we left that…it feels good to hear a little of you again.”_

_If he noticed the blush that coloured her cheeks with her words, the light of the moon illuminating her pink cheeked beauty, he merely resigned himself to committing the image to memory without comment. His head was shaking though, his brow still furrowed as he began moving a little closer, dropping his eyes to the floor he was covering as he worked through his own thoughts, his own doubts and his own frustrations. “You…” he began fairly softly though she could hear the edge there, the sharpness threatening his code to remain a complete gentleman, “you are a complete mystery to me and I’m trying so very hard to understand what it is I need to do but…I’m going to need a little help from you in order to do so.”_

_And then her brow was furrowing, her eyes narrowing slightly as the evening breeze brought with it both the smell of the woods around them, a scent she knew the man before her to carry also for he was so content here, so familiar and belonging, and also a chill that had her shivering a little. “I don’t understand what you want from me” she replied, fighting the trembling of her limbs as she watched him shrug off the heavy furs he had placed around his shoulders in order to transfer over to her, ever aware that she had left with only the thin white linen she’d been wearing when she’d come to him a few nights ago._

_“I want nothing more than your happiness Regina,” he breathed into the small amount of space between them, his fingers moving downwards having secured the cloak with nimble fingers, catching dark strands on the way down, revelling in the sheer silkiness of it before allowing himself the selfish pleasure of twisting the ends, rubbing them between his thumb and the side of his finger, glad when she remained in place before him. “I want for you to be happy and for you to be safe,” he continued as she looked away towards the gently trickling stream, studying the ripples created by the tumbling waterfall that she had been watching for the last couple of hours._

_She startled a little at the feeling of a soft thumb brushing over the bruised skin of her temple, his palm cupping her cheek as she sighed shakily at the contact. “I was elated when you returned to the tavern that night,” and she could hear the smile in his voice, could almost feel the heat of his emotions where they stood, “but to see you like that…to know that someone had put their hands on you for anything less than adoration, than the sheer worship that someone as precious as you deserves…” she looked at him then, her dark eyes taking in the firmness of his jaw, the slight mist in such kind eyes as his head shook back and forth, his expression nothing short of disgust, “I couldn’t handle that, I can’t and won’t handle that Regina,” he breathed out with his own trembling breaths, “and I can’t stop the sickness that crawls through my gut at the thought of what else he may have done to you.” and when her head drops in what looks to be shame he catches her chin, holds it up for her with his thumb and index finger, “you deserve happiness, you deserve all the happiness and love in the world.”_

_And her head was shaking then, her lower lip trembling as her eyes closed, the hand on her cheek coated with the tears she was finally allowing to fall. “You don’t know me like you think Robin,” she said with such distaste, such self-deprecation colouring her lovely features that his own brow furrowed with the need to have her smiling, to have her laughing like she was only moments before. “There is such…” she continued, her hand coming up to encircle his right wrist, her thumb rubbing against the ink of his tattoo, a mark with such significance that he knows nothing about, “darkness in me and I don’t know if I can fight it…”_

_“Then let me help you,” he asked, was practically pleading as both hands held her cheeks, his blue eyes finding hers through his own tears. “Let me fight with you,” his thumbs began rubbing again, something she had found helps him almost as much as her, feeling her there, knowing she’s still living because of him. “Let me hold you when it gets to be too much for you, let me bear some of that burden and lighten the load on your heart…let me in Regina, I promise I will fight for you even when you no longer have the strength to do so…”_

And she had kissed him then. His words had had her almost choking with her emotions, the sheer disbelief that this man, this wonderful, good, kind hearted man wanted to be there for her, even through her self-professed darkness. He had believed in her, had known her to be something other than what she had always known herself to be, had seen her as more than a simple tool in some game. She was no longer the perfect playing piece to ensure her Mother’s place in society, she was no longer some pawn in whatever dark scheme her ‘mentor’ needed her for and she was certainly no longer a heartbroken bed-warmer and glorified child carer for the kindKing Leopold…she was free.

And for her…for them, freedom meant sacrifice. It meant Robin sacrificing all that he had known, the life that he had lived and the men he would die for, all for a woman he barely knew, all because of the feeling in his gut that told him to run with her, to run forher and to keep her safe.

Freedom meant seclusion, it meant always looking over their shoulder, their ears constantly pricked and sensitive to any noise, constantly reassuring one another that they were fine, they were safe and they were okay.

Even 4 years after their escape from Leopold’s men, 4 years after they had found one another and committed to spending their lives together should that be as friends or, as they had discovered to be inevitable and inescapable, as a unit, as lovers and as soul mates, she was still constantly on alert and so it was with little trouble that she heard the muffled crunching of leaves underfoot, the snapping of twigs that littered the ground of the woods around her.

There was only one, as far as she could tell, the footsteps almost light enough to be that of an animals but she was far too wise in the ways of the isolated to believe that, Robin had taught her far better than that. She cocked her head to the right so subtly that it merely appeared as though she were flicking an errant strand of hair away from her face as she continued with her task. The fabric in her hands was still dripping with lake water, tiny droplets easily discernible from the sound of soft footsteps growing closer to where she was crouched.

Her face showed no expression as she remained where she was, the smell of the soap Alma had managed to send their way not too long ago barely masked the scent of another drifting over to her on the light breeze, they were so close now, she could almost feel the heat of their body as they stood behind her.

“Don’t even think about it.”

And then she was smiling brightly at the giggle emitted from behind her, bracing herself as she rotated on the balls of her feet with lips pursed and her eyes narrowed in amused suspicion as little hands came to wrap around her neck, the force of his little body almost pushing her off balance when he jumped at her in his glee.

“How did you know it was me Mama?”

She revelled in the bounce of his words as he continued laughing, tiny fingers twirling the strands of her hair as he always did when she held him, it seemed to be as much of a comfort to him as it did to his father. “Because a Mama always knows when her baby is around my sweet little boy.” And he was, with his little curls and heart-achingly adorable dimples that deepened with every dazzling smile he gave. She had never loved another like she did he, had never wanted to give so much up for the life of another like she did for him, for her Roland or for her Robin of course, her boys.

His arms remained around her neck as they both pulled back enough to look at one another, enough for her to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose that had his face scrunching so beautifully that it almost made her want to cry. The love she felt for this child was incomparable to any she had ever felt…well, except for the idiot also attempting to creep up on her as if she were so naïve as to believe he wouldn’t be close by.

She placed another quick kiss to her son’s cheek before asking him to begin picking berries for their after-supper dessert she was planning for that night, his nod enthusiastic as he scooped up the small basket she had also brought with her for such a task. She remained crouched for a moment more, watching the way little legs skipped excitedly as Roland made his way to the bushes he knew produced edible treats.

“You so much as splash me, I will have your hide so quickly Robin of Locksley…”

He spluttered as he finally surfaced, his laughter deep and rolling as he placed his forearms upon the shore, pulling himself up a little as she turned on her feet once more to look down at him, her head shaking from side to side as though to scold but the sparkle in her eyes spoke volumes. “I have either taught you too well or I am losing my touch my love,” he commented with a smile still in place and eyebrows raised as her own soft laughter rang out as her hand came down to cup his damp cheek when she moved into a crouch once more, an arm resting atop her thighs for added balance.

“I simply always know when my loves are nearby dear Robin,” Regina replied seamlessly, her dark curls falling to bounce over one shoulder as she tracked his face, studied the deep set laughter lines that told of the joy in his heart, the twinkle in his eyes that shone with pure love and adoration for the woman perched before him and the child dancing just short of the woods as he picked the fruits of their home.

It was as blue eyes moved over the silhouette of their boy that Regina’s gaze travelled there too, both content to simply look at Roland for a moment. “We made him,” she finally commented softly after a moment, her voice full of such awe that Robin couldn’t help but look up at her once again, couldn’t help but love her all the more for the absolute adoration in her eyes that only grew with every look she gave their boy.

“That we did my love.”

“I still sometimes can’t believe that this all happened,” she commented with a shake of her head as dark eyes turned back to find him still floating in the waters below, the warmth of the day keeping him from shivering like they had done so long ago on a number of their silly, spontaneous excursions out here during their years in seclusion. They had been close to freezing to death when they had finally succumbed to the cold and moved from the icy waters, the way they had warmed up though…that was a memory both enjoyed recreating every now and then.

“I know you can’t sweetheart,” he spoke softly, with such care for her still fragile heart, remembrance of the night terrors she had suffered from in their first months here, was still plagued with every now and again. Each time he would wake with her, sometimes before, and coax her back into reality, remind her with soft, soft kisses all over her face that it was real, that she had escaped the darkness that had been threatening to drown her all that time ago. “But this is it,” he continued, wiping away the tear that had trailed down to touch the tip of his thumb, “this is your happiness, this is ourhappiness.”


End file.
